conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Streets
Streets is a small sized multiplayer map in The Conduit and Conduit 2. It is most likely best played with 2-6 players. By looking at the street signs in the map, one will find out that it is located between the streets Bermont and Sutter. Design Streets takes place in a bright daytime setting in the war-torn Washington D.C. It is a symmetrical map, with the player bases opposing each other, with the street as the separator. Each side has two buildings that are divided by alleyways. The buildings offer a lot of vertical cover and are great for marksman with the SCAR or Strike Rifle. Debris litters the street to provide cover, while two masses of rubble on either side of the map act as extra spawn locations. In a Team Objective match using two ASEs, the teams' ASEs are found inside their corresponding buildings on the second floor. One can enter this room by using the building's stairs or by jumping through the second floor window from the neighboring building. When there is only one ASE, its location is in the middle of the map on the street. Game Modes Each game mode can offers special rules and placement of the ASE. Free-For-All *In Free-For-All, all fourteen areas within the map are available for players to spawn into. *In ASE Football, the ASE is located in the middle of the map ready for a player to take. *Some weapon sets will have specific weapon caches allowed. Team Reaper *In Team Reaper, players spawn in their teams respected base color. *Half of the spawn spots are available for each team. *Some weapon sets will have specific weapon caches allowed. Team Objective *In Team Objective, players spawn in their teams respected base color. *Half of the spawn spots are available for each team. *In Single ASE, the ASE will be located at the center of the map. *Some weapon sets will have specific weapon caches allowed. Weapon Locations Human * * * Drudge * * * Trust * * * Glitches In the blue team building in streets, there is a glitch where you can go through the wall and eliminate your enemies behind the rubble. To go through the wall, you punch and move your thumbstick forward/left. When your through, you can explore behind buildings. Conduit 2 Version Streets Prime is an improved version of the original multiplayer level from The Conduit that is Conduit 2. It features graphical improvements and modifications to fix glitches and to be used with the new game modes like Annexation and Power Surge that features additional objects in the map. The map also sports some minor modifications to make it less symmetrical. A critical change made to the map is the removal of the small platform that served as a connection between the team's buildings, this change forces players to take the only possible route to the first floor on the team bases. This one, Pentagon and Sanctum from The Conduit were chosen from a poll in the SEGA forums and The Conduit Facebook page to be featured in Conduit 2. Due to its large popularity, Streets won the Facebook poll by a good margin.http://apps.facebook.com/opinionpolls/index.php?pid=AAAAAEwJOPw&ref=results Trivia *Likely due to the frantic pace of the map, it has been one of the more popular maps in the The Conduit. While recommended for 2-6 players, it often easily features more online, furthering the hectic style of its design. *Streets is located on the intersection of Belmont Street and Sutter Street in Washington, D.C. *The intersection of Belmont Street and Sutter Street is in fact in real life, but it occurs as "5th Street" and "6th Street," it is also not an intersection at all, instead 6th Street is a turn off of 5th Street with nothing on the other side of the road. Category:The Conduit multiplayer maps Category:Conduit 2 multiplayer maps